Tomorrow
by cagalli-chan
Summary: KiraCagalli. Cagalli's POV. Limish. The only person that can help you can also be the only person that can hurt you. ‘…a gaze that for the first time in a long time made me feel something other than loneliness, despair, and hopelessness.’


Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and whatever lucky bastard owns it. I am not gaining any profit whatsoever so don't sue the poor student who is about to become poorer when said student is about to go to college. Especially a private institution. Need to write a better disclaimer. Not that anybody reads this. OO  
  
Summary: The only person that can help you can also be the only person that can hurt you. '…a gaze that for the first time in a long time made me feel something other than loneliness, despair, and hopelessness.'  
  
Pairings: Kira/Cagalli  
  
Warnings: Just a little something I wrote just tonight that I though I might post. There are sexual situations as well as sexual implications in this fic just so that anyone who read this is warned. Don't come bitching to me later that you didn't know because I did mention it you just didn't bother reading the all too important warnings.  
  
A/N: This is originally just another challenge I took upon at the drabbleme community at live journal but I had such fun writing this that I will possibly continue this, both happening during and after this fic. Because of the sexual situations and implications in this fic and the anal ways of and their policy regarding ratings of stories I have labeled it rated R although I think it's a hard PG -13 in my opinion. I would have done so but I'm not taking any chances having my account suspended or deleted.  
  
The sequels I will possibly write will include lemon n them which means the fic will be posted on my live journal. Go over there for updates regarding fics I have in progress and ones I have planned in the future. I will usually post fics on my lj first before weeks ahead of time before I post them here so if you want to read my fics ahead of time go there.  
  
There some errors in this since I don't currently have a beta so if you see any ignore them since I'll get to them, eventually.  
  
Anyways, enjoy the fic.  
  
.  
  
Everything happened so fast that I didn't realize what was going on until it was too late to get out.  
  
…but now that I think about it I don't think that I wanted to get out of it.  
  
…get out of his hold on me.  
  
It started innocently enough with a gala reception on Earth celebrating the five year anniversary mark to the end of the war. I had recently stepped down from my position as acting minister for Orb so this party kind of served two purposes.  
  
Sighing, I smoothed my green dress out as I glanced at everyone of my friends who attended tonight. Andy and Murrue were talking at one of the tables, Dearka and Yzak making small talk with Sai and Mirillia at a table next to theirs, and Athrun and Lacus dancing on the floor with one of the slow songs for the night.  
  
Seeing them together like that made me both happy and bitter at the same time. Knowing that they had each other to turn to made me suddenly feel alone since I felt I was the odd one out of their group, especially since my brother had been missing for quite sometime. Shaking me head, I told myself it wouldn't be any good to dwell on bad memories and to focus on the present.  
  
Suddenly, I felt of pair of eyes on me making me feel like they knew everything about me and I felt naked under their gaze.  
  
…and for some reason I shivered and it wasn't from the cold.  
  
Glancing around I finally spotted the figure at the top of the stairs, hidden by the dark alcoves of the building. Checking to make sure nobody was watching me, I made a dash to the individual who had the power to just look at me and render me powerless under their gaze.  
  
…a gaze that for the first time in a long time made me feel something other than loneliness, despair, and hopelessness.  
  
…but companionship, elation, and hopefulness.  
  
Reaching the final steps of the stairs, I gasped suddenly as the figure suddenly grabbed me and gently slammed my back against the wall, putting a hand to my mouth to cover the my instinct to scream, the other hand holding mine over my head.  
  
"Kira?" I whispered as soon as his hand left my mouth although his other hand didn't leave its grip of my arms, I was too happy at the time to notice.  
  
"Yeah?" he said in a hushed whisper, his hot breath spreading across my lips.  
  
I shuddered slightly at that action but willed myself to not notice how close he was to me and how much it was affecting me. "Where have you been?" I whispered, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice as I looked at him.  
  
He blinked his eyes for a moment as he settled one of his legs between my own, effectively pinning me to the wall. "Doesn't matter," he whispered to me as his face leaned towards my own.  
  
Feeling a sudden burst of indignation, I opened my mouth to retort when his mouth met mine.  
  
…and suddenly forgot what I was going to say in the first place.  
  
As he kissed me, his free hand gently stroked my cheek before moving down to play with the gentle slope of my breasts, eventually kneading one into his hand through the fabric of my dress, while his leg started rubbing between my legs gently, but forcefully.  
  
He suddenly had me experiencing so many things at once that all I could do was go along for the ride with him until I exploded with a burst of pleasure, seeing numerous stars in my eyes.  
  
Releasing his hold of my arms, he put his arms around me to steady my tingling body. Looking up, he silently asked a question with his expressive eyes, as if he was too scared by the answer he was going to receive.  
  
…but I knew he would honor my request, either leaving me to my musings or fulfill my unmasked desire.  
  
Looking into his eyes, I nodded to him.  
  
…and for the first time that night I let myself go.  
  
I blinked my eyes with difficulty to see sunlight straining to shine through the curtains covering the windows.  
  
Looking around blearily for a second I realized something.  
  
…I woke up alone.  
  
Blinking back sudden tears that were not there, I got up and noticed a note and a single red rose sitting on the vanity. Wrapping a blanket around myself I slowly walked up to the vanity and read the note.  
  
As I read the note a small smile played on my lips as tears finally did come to my eyes.  
  
.  
  
My precious rose,  
  
Tonight.  
  
Until then.  
  
K. Y. 


End file.
